The Moon and the Stars
by abbylee95
Summary: DISCONTINUED For now at least, I may bring it back later on. When looking for Chopper, the crew finds a girl with him. She needs to get back to her own crew, Luffy agree's to bring her back to her crew but what happens when her crew thinks that they kidnapped her? Find out! Rated T I might change it at one point.
1. Prolouge

The Moon, shining with all it's might and Stars that surrounded that Moon glittled brightly.

On an island where these things could be seen was a small prirate crew. This prirate crew was lead by a kind hearted captian and his crewman all respected him. They all felt like a family yet at this time none were happy. Their cook had gone missing three days before and they all were seaching.

On a marine base many islands away, a young girl looking to be the age of 18, sat staring at the Moon and Stars. They gave her hope. She just wished that she was no longer alone in this dreadful place.

She sighed as she looked away from her Moon and Stars. She looked at her hand to see the emblem that she wore: A laughing prirate skull with a cresent Moon in the backround with four stars surrounding it.

She kissed the emblem and looked up when she heard the door to her cell open and an animal be pushed in. The animal shook it's head and looked at her. It stood up and walked to her. She watched as it came closer.

"I'm Chopper who are you?" She jumped when it spoke but she shook her head and blamed it on being hit in the head before she had been put in here. The animal sniffled and put out a hoove.

She took it in a handshake, "Zen."

AN: New story that popped into my head! I have this kinda planned out in my head and I think that it will be good! This was just the prolouge and is a little into the story! I really like the concept of this one so I hope you all think so too! Well R&R please! I love it! Oh and moon and stars are supposed to be capitals so don't ask why!

Well Dawnmester out~


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

The Moon and the Stars Chapter: 1

"Kyaaaa!" Nami clung to the mast as the ship lurched to the side.

"What's going on?" Zoro yelled as he held onto the railing of the Sunny.

"I have no idea!" Nami yelled back to him. The ship, slowly, went back to it's oringinal place, upright. The others that were in the galley came out onto the deck.

"What happen Nami-san?" Brook asked her.

She shook her head, "I don't know what happen it just...happened."

"Nami~Swan are you hurt?" Sanji twirled to her. She ignored him and walked over to the others.

"Is everyone okay?" They all nodded.

"Hey where's Chopper-bro?" Franky looked around.

"He was fishing with us but he stayed out here when me and Luffy went to get more bait." Ussop said. His eye's widened and he looked over at where his young friend once was and he was gone, his fishing pole laying a few feet away. He ran over to the rail where they had been fishing. "CHOPPER!"

A few miles away after being carried off by a gaint wave was Chopper. He had managed to grab a hold of a piece wood that had been floating up so he hadn't drowned. He was breathing heavily still scared that he was alone.

He looked around "Where am I?" He didn't see the Sunny anywhere. He called out but got no response. He clung to the piece of wood for a few hours till a ship came into veiw. He lifted his head and waved to the ship failing to notice that it had a marine emblem on it. When he finally noticed that they were the marines the ship was already upon him.

The marines looked down at him, "I think that I know him." One marine said.

"Is he a friends of yours?" The captian of the ship said.

The marine shook his head, "I think that he's a prirate and that i've seen his bounty poster before." The marine ran down to his bunk and took out his bounty poster's. He looked though them till he came to the Strawhat crew and found Chopper's poster. He ran back on deck where they had pulled Chopper on deck, "Captian he's a part of the Strawhat's!"

"The Strawhats...Alright tie him up to the mast and have gaurds watching him at all times. It's a good thing we're heading back to base." And with that the captian walked to his room.

Two days later when they had gotten to the base, they cuffed Chopper with seastone and brought him to the cells. The marines threw him in the cells and slamed the door behind him. He sniffled and got up. He saw a girl watching him and he walked up to her.

"I'm Chopper who are you?" He said in his strongest voice. He saw her jump and he put his hoove out.

She took his hoove in her hand, "Zen."

"Why are you here Zen?" He sat next to her.

"I'm a prirate, it's pretty easy to get why i'm here...but I do want to get back to my crew, their my family." She looked at her hand.

Chopper saw the tattoo on her hand, "What's your tattoo of?" He looked up at her.

"When your in my crew you get it as a pledge to captian. It's our flag." She smiled at it. Something smelt off about her and he didn't know what it was.

"Do you think that their going to come and get you?" She shook her her head.

"I'm sure that their looking for me after all a crew can't get by without their cook but I had gone out to get some supplies by myself when I usually take someone with me and I had told them that I would be longer but the marines hit me over the head with something and I woke up here...I'm sure that they have know idea where I am..." She sighed.

"My crew will come looking for me I know they will!...Hey lets make a deal." Chopper looked up at her with bright eye's.

She looked at him,"What's this deal?"

"If my crew gets here first then we'll bring you to your crew and if your crew comes first then you guys bring me to my crew." He put his hoove out, "Deal?"

She took hold of it, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 2: Saving

The Moon and the Stars chapter: 2-Saving

The two sat in the cell for days on end. They were fed but just barely enough to live.

Zen put her head back and sighed, "God my head hurts."

Chopper looked up at her, "Why."

"Not really sure," She murmured. There was the sound of rushing footsteps as five marines stood in front of their cell, "Hey marines what's going on?" The marines ignored her and she sighed. She looked over at Chopper when she heard him sniff lightly. "What's up Chopper?" she whispered.

He pointed to the marines, " The man with the black shoes, he's one of my friends," He whispered back. The man he had pointed to looked back at the two of them and grinned.

"Well it looks like it's showtime then," She whispered were more foot steps coming down the hall and the marines all tensed.

"CHOPPER!" One of the marines went towards the yelling man. "SANJI TAKE CARE OF EM'," The man that Chopper had pointed out swung his foot out and caught the other marines in the faces knocking them all out. The yelling man punched the last marine as he stopped in front of the cell. "Chopper we found you!"

"Luffy! You came!" Zen smiled at the two.

"Of course! I don't leave nakama behind!" Luffy grinned at him and looked at Zen, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zen and I'm guessing that your Chopper's captain?"

"Yep that's me! shishishishishi" He grinned again, "Sanji you have the keys right?" Sanji nodded to him and put the key in. There was a click as the door opened.

"We're free Zen!" Chopper ran to Luffy and hugged him. Zen slowly walked to them limping slighty, "Are you alright Zen?" Chopper looked worrily at her.

"I'm fine don't worry," She smiled at him.

"Luffy?" Chopper looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Zen and I made a deal that whoever's crew came first would bring the other to their own crew, Your okay with that right?"

"She's your friend?" He looked to her. Chopper nodded. "Then we can do that! Your a prirate Zen?"

"Yeah i'm the cook for my crew."

"Your a cook too!" Sanji twirled next to her with hearts in his eye's.

"Yeah..." She looked a little freaked out. "Well we should get out of here before more marines come," They nodded to her and began running. As they ran though the dark damp tunnels the lights became brighter but Zen slowed slightly falling behind. Chopper looked back her.

"You okay Zen?" He called out to her. Luffy,Sanji, and himself all slowed to a stop to let her catch up.

"Sorry I haven't eaten right for a good three weeks," she panted, "I'm just not up to running." Luffy went up to her and put her on his back. She shifted on his back, "Thanks." He nodded to her and continued to run motioning for the other two to follow. As they ran the other's one by one met up with them. All happy that they had Chopper back but also wondering who the girl on Luffy's back was. They passed many Marines that were passed out from being beaten as they headed to the ship. When they finally made it to the ship they all run on and set sail.

An hour later they were all sitting in a cirlce on the grass deck of the Sunny, Zen sitting next to Chopper so he could check her head and her leg.

"So who are you and what are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"My name is Zen and to up hold a deal with Chopper you guys are bringing me to my crew of which your captian has already agreed." They, the other's in the crew besides Chopper and Zen, looked at Luffy.

"Strawhat is that wise? I mean we don't know anything about her, For all we know she could be a bounty hunter." Franky looked at Zen.

"I'm not a bounty hunter," She held up her hand to show them her emblem, "I'm the cook for the MoonStar prirate crew."

"M-MOONSTAR CREW ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Both Nami and Ussop yelled. She nodded.

"What's wrong with them?" Luffy cocked his head to the side looking at the two of them.

"The MoonStar's are known as monster's of the New World, All of their crew can fight and they never leave anyone alive," Robin stated calmly. The others of the crew looked to Zen.

"Is that true Zen?" She wniced as Chopper put something on her leg.

"Half of it is. The part about not leaving anyone alive, We all dislike the marines so if they attack us we kill them but never innicence people. We respect people who allow us in their villages to restock or just want to have a party." She sighed, "We love party's and are very easy going people well except when there's food involed then their crazy," She laughed softly. "They wouldn'd do anything to you guys it's more Captain wants to meet you guys."

"Why would your captian want to meet rookies like us?" Nami looked frightfully at her.

"Because a friend of his," Zen pointed to Luffy, "Asked him to make sure Luffy didn't do anything stupid yet that doesn't really matter now with all the things you guys been doing."


End file.
